Paparazzi Paranoia
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Chris is finally allowing the contestants to return back to their old lives! Now that they're all back home, they have to deal with all the crazy rumors and constant camera flashes created by the paparazzi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

The bell rang and Courtney hurried to toss her books in her locker and leave for the day. Since the show ended she hated being famous. The paparazzi wouldn't leave her alone and from what she can tell, everyone else was having the same problem! No matter where she went or what she did there were between 12 and 20 people with camera's flashing everywhere! It made going to high school almost impossible. Courtney couldn't even focus on her assignments with them following her almost everywhere she went and waiting for her to leave her house. Courtney sighed as she slammed her locker door shut and took a deep breath and exited the school. Within seconds they surrounded her and started yelling questions at her.

"Courtney! Have you spoken to Duncan since you've been home?!" one reporter yelled.

"Is it true that you and Gwen are lesbian lovers!?" another yelled at her.

"Courtney!? Is it true that you're moving to Ontario with Owen to start a new reality show?!" a woman yelled to her.

Courtney smirked and rolled her eyes at the reporters as they continued to yell questions at her and flash pictures.

"Courtney!? The world wants to know why you have been hanging out with DJ last weekend!" some reporter yelled as she got into her car and put her window down.

"I have nothing to say at this point accept that I'm putting my school work before anything!" Courtney giggled. "Now, if you'll excuse me I really need to get going."

* * *

Courtney drove off and made her way home and strolled into her house, ignoring all of the paparazzi at her house. When she got home, she turned on the TV and saw that she was on a celebrity gossip show and decided to see what they had to say about her.

_"Guess who Courtney from Total Drama was seen with last weekend?!" Someone on TV said, sounding shocked. "Courtney was seen shopping with Duncan! Well, he had a hat and sunglasses on, but we studied this picture and we're 80% sure that that's Duncan!" _

_"Does this mean that Duncney is getting back together?" a guy asked the female reporter. "We're not entirely sure but we sure hope to see those two together soon!" _

_"Courtney's been a very busy girl." The female reporter added in. "She was also seen at a local coffee shop texting someone for almost 20 minutes! She was smiling the entire time! Does she have a new man in her life? We sure hope so! We're hoping that whoever makes her so happy, we'll get to meet this person soon!" _

Courtney turned off the TV and started laughing. She picked up her house phone and dialed a number that she knew by heart. She got a 'Hello?' on the other line and she instantly started laughing.

"Are you watching the TV?" Courtney started laughing. "Where do they come up with this stuff?!"

"Girl, I don't know what to tell you." LeShawna laughed. "I've been told that I'm dating Harold and we're moving in together while I'm carrying Trent's love child."

"I'm apparently starring in a reality show with Owen." Courtney laughed. "Reporters never get anything right! Since I've been home, I've been stalked by camera's and paparazzi so much that I barely have time to study."

"I hear ya." LeShawna laughed. "I haven't even seen Harold since I've been home! I kinda miss being on that stupid island, at least Chris kept us away from these people."

"Yeah." Courtney sighed. "I hate to admit it, but I'd rather be there with Chris and Chef then home with these annoying paparazzi dimwits."

"I'm going to do my math homework." LeShawna sighed. "I'll text you later."

"Alright." Courtney hung up the phone.

One thing was for sure, everyone was paranoid about what they were doing at all times now that the paparazzi would see or say about them.

* * *

**Okay, so do you guys like this? Do you want more or no? I'm leaving the choice up to you guys! If you want more I have plans of rumors being spread about everyone, including couples and secret friendships. Some will be true and others won't. This is what it's like for them now that they're back in the real world. I think this has potential as a story, but it's up to you guys if you want to read it or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Trent hated going grocery shopping with his Mom in the minivan. Trent hated going grocery shopping with his Mom even more when it was a Saturday morning at 9:00am and he had paparazzi surrounding the whole vehicle. Trent sighed and played on his phone, not even looking up at the paparazzi as he, his Mom and his younger Brother Ethan walked into the store. His Mother started wearing sunglasses because of his fame. The lights from the cameras hurt her eyes, his Brother however became his new best friend, he desperately wanted to be on camera.

"Trent! who are you texting?" One reporter yelled.

"Trent! are you really releasing a solo album?!" Another yelled. Trent sighed and walked into the store as they all followed him inside, all 8 of them.

* * *

Trent's mother handed him a list and Trent started walking over to the fruit section with Ethan who made sure he looked good for the cameras. Trent sighed and picked up a watermelon and looked at it before putting it in his basket. The paparazzi were still flashing pictures and writing things down.

"Trent!" one of them yelled. "Are you going to buy 9 watermelons?!"

"No." Trent finally told them. "Just one! Who needs 9 watermelons?"

"Trent!?" some lady reporter yelled "Is it true that you're having a feud with Duncan over Gwen?!"

"Hey Trent." Ethan walked up to Trent. "You should tell them what you were talking to Bridgette on the phone about last night!"

"Tell us Trent!" The reporters agreed. "What were you and Bridgette talking about?!"

Trent ignored them all and glared at Ethan while Trent and everyone following him made their way down to the cereal aisle. Trent picked up a box of Captain Crunch and threw it into his basket.

"Are you getting 9 boxes of cereal?!" a guy reporter yelled. "It's okay Trent! we love your crazy number obsession!"

"I don't have a crazy number obsession!" Trent finally yelled as Ethan started laughing hysterically. "Just to set the record straight! I never had an issue with the number 9 and Chris was the one who told me to say it! The whole show is scripted anyway!"

The whole group of paparazzi started to gasp and Trent's brother was going to say something but Trent flashed a $10 bill in front of him and he quickly shut his mouth. They walked back to their mother and they checked out and left the store, ignoring the paparazzi.

* * *

Once they were in the vehicle, Trent's mom started to bitch and complain about how they followed her all around the store.

"I wish you never signed up for that show." Trent's mom sighed. "They never leave us alone! They're always in front of my house and they ruined my flower garden."

"I like them." Ethan told his mother. "Since Trent got on that show they keep snapping pictures of me and the girls all want to hang out with me."

"That's only because they want to be friends with me." Trent sighed. "Seriously, I'm getting sick of having 12 year old girls hanging out in front of my room all the time."

"That's all you're going to get." Ethan laughed. "Oh, and Julie is going to be 13, I'll have you know."

"Whatever." Trent rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to hang out with her. There is only one girl that I want to hang out with..."

"Is it that Gwen girl?" Trent's Mom asked him. "She's a bad influence on you anyway. Why don't you hang out with nice girls, like that one girl...Courtney? The girl who knew what she wanted in life!"

"Courtney?" Trent laughed. "Really Mom? Have you even watched the show?"

"I caught a few episodes, Trent." his Mother told him. "You know I have things to do."

"I watched them all." Ethan told him. "So many hot girls! Did you ever spend the night in the cabin with the girls? I mean, Izzy is hot and so is Heather and Courtney! Oh, Lindsay is so hot too! Yeah, can I meet Lindsay?"

"No!" Trent's Mother yelled at Ethan. "I'm not allowing any more kids to be associated with this show! It's bad enough that Trent went behind my back and forged my signature when he signed up! Now look at us! I can't even go get the mail without people screaming at me for my son's underwear!"

"It was Brad's idea!" Trent told her. "He dared me to do it! How was I supposed to know that I would get picked?"

"I don't even want to hear it." Trent's Mom stopped the vehicle. "Go to your appointment and talk to your psychiatrist."

"Fine." Trent got out of the car and walked into the waiting room and waited for his name to be called.

* * *

"Now Trent, how are you feeling today?" his psychiatrist asked him.

"Annoyed." Trent crossed his arms. "My mom is complaining about my fame and my brother is annoying and won't leave me alone and the worst part is the paparazzi that keeps following me! Today, when I went to the store, I had 8 paparazzi following me and not 9 and I hate 8 and 10! Now, I have to lie to everyone and tell them the 9 thing is fake and then nobody will join my religion and support the 9th god and even my own family won't convert for me! I think I'm going to become a priest so I can get some holy water and tell people about the way of the ninth god."

"Trent, we already talked about this." his psychiatrist informed him. "You said you were going to try to stop doing things revolving around the number 9."

"Yeah, I tried that." Trent sighed. "It didn't work, so I sent out 9 emails to 9 contestants from Total Drama to star in a new reality show that will have 9 episodes a season and 9 seasons until the show will end. So far the only ones who emailed me back and agreed are Ezekiel and some guy named Beverly."

"Trent, I really don't thin-"

"Can I go now?" Trent asked "I've been here 9 minutes and-"

"Just go, Trent." the psychiatrist sighed and allowed him to leave.

* * *

Trent went outside to wait for his Mom and planned on smoking 9 cigarette's while he waited for her. As he was waiting he got a phone call and looked at his caller ID and saw it was Noah on the phone.

"Hey." Trent answered the phone. "What's up?"

"You're on my TV." Noah laughed. "Why are you yelling at people in the grocery store about the number nine? Also, what the hell is the god of Nine? I don't really want to join it. Why would anyone want to join something where if they break a rule they get burned at a wooden stake?"

"I'll explain it later." Trent told him. "Look, I have to go. Duncan is calling me! I think he's finally responding to my threatening voicemails..."

* * *

**I HAD to do that. The rest of them will be pretty much in character and normal. I can't help it. I love nutty Trent. So he has to hide a lot from the public eye. What else do you wanna see? I'll see if I can make it happen. Everyone is going to have different reactions. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Heather was at the mall shopping by herself with her sunglasses on. Ever since the show had ended she has been hated by many people and yet she still had some fans, the worst was that the paparazzi always followed her! Yes, she knew she was amazing and who wouldn't want to follow her around all day? However they followed her while she was trying on shoes, getting her hair piece put in at the hair salon, while she was getting her dress for prom and now when she was drinking her iced coffee. She let them snap pictures all day while she did her best to ignore them but now she was just getting annoyed.

"Excuse you." Heather glared at them as she tilted her sunglasses. "Knock it off and get away from my table! You losers have been following me all day! You have enough pictures, just give it a rest!"

"Heather, is it true that you and Alejandro are dating?!" A reporter yelled in her face. "You have been seen leaving his house at early hours of the morning!"

"He wishes." Heather took a sip of her coffee. "I was at his house because we were watching the show and making fun of Lindsay and Owen."

"Heather!" some lady yelled as she put a microphone in front of Heather. "I've been hearing that you're the daughter of Chris Mclean and that's why you've been in every season so far! Can you confirm this?"

"Chris? my father? Yeah right." Heather laughed. "How stupid can you people be? If you're going to follow me, you people need to get your facts right."

"Heather!" a man started waving and yelling at her. "Marry me?!"

"Uh...No way." Heather rolled her eyes. "Do you people have any serious questions?"

"Heather! I have a serious question!" some reporter anxiously yelled to her. "Word around the internet is that you and DJ are cooking together! Is that true? Do you want to be a chef?"

"Yes, DJ has been helping me learning how to cook." Heather smirked.

"Is it so you can impress Alejandro's family?" The same reporter asked her. "I've heard you're meeting his family!"

"No comment." Heather threw her iced coffee away. "This interview is over and I have nothing more to say to you people."

* * *

Heather left the mall with her purchases and got into her car. When she got home she found even more paparazzi in front of her house as she parked in the garage. The second she got in the house, her mother yelled to her.

"Heather?!" Her mom yelled. "That you?"

"Yeah Ma!" Heather walked into the kitchen. "What's up?"

"While you were out that DJ boy called for you." Her mother told her. "I told him to call your cell phone but he just that he would call you back later."

"Yeah, I know." Heather poured herself a glass of Milk. "I told him not to call my cell phone. I don't want the paparazzi to get the wrong idea! They make this big deal about everything I do."

"You like the attention." Heather's mother smirked. "You always liked attention."

"There is nothing wrong with that." Heather crossed her arms. "I just answer them so they'll leave me alone. Have you heard that they think Chris is my father?"

"There is always going to be more." Heather's mother sighed and sat down across from her daughter. "Your sister hates it. They followed her to her Clarinet lesson yesterday. Today they watched me in the garden. At least it's worth it for you in the end. If you weren't so happy with how things turned out during the 3rd season then I think it would be worse."

"What the heck are you talking about, Mom?" Heather rolled her eyes.

"Alejandro." Heather's mother smirked. "He also called while you were out. He wanted to remind you about going to his house for dinner this weekend. He seems sweet. I'm glad you found someone."

"He's not my boyfriend." Heather blushed and walked over to the sink to put her glass in.

"You can lie to the paparazzi but you can't lie to me." Heather's mother winked at her and went over to the fridge. "I can't wait to meet him in person."

* * *

Heather rolled her eyes and ran upstairs to her room and quickly shut her door. When she locked it she jumped on her bed and pulled out her cell phone and sent a text to a number in her phone that she didn't have a contact name for. it said only two words.

_"She knows."_

* * *

**There we go! That's my semi sweet and sappy side talking. Sappy me loves AleHeather and writing mushy love fics that have cliché endings that are very predictable. Sappy me took over while I wrote this. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Noah slammed his hands down at the desk.

"Shhhh!" The librarian glared at him. "I guess you'll just have to do your research somewhere else."

"This is the public library." Noah told her. "I've been coming here for years!"

"I guess you should have thought about that before you decided to becoming a reality TV star." The librarian firmly told him. "You're banned from this library! You and your camera crew!"

Noah watched in horror as the librarian cut his library card up into pieces in front of him. Noah was annoyed that he now had to find another place to get a book to do his stupid report. The cameras flashed all over the library surrounding Noah and causing people to glare at him while he left the library. When they were outside Noah glared at the 4 paparazzi people who followed him outside the library.

"Thank you, Paparazzi." Noah rolled his eyes at them. "Now I have to figure out where I'm going to get my books now. I've been going to this library for years and now I'm banned from it. Terrific."

"Noah!" One reporter yelled at him. "Are you dating Izzy?"

"No." Noah tried to get out of the way. "Are you trying to blind me with your camera?"

"Noah!" someone else yelled. "What's it like living in the playa?! Is it like a 5 star resort full of the rich and famous?!"

"It's disgusting." Noah rolled his eyes. "Can I write my book report now? I'm going to fail and it's going to be your fault."

"Noah!" a tall man yelled at him. "We know you go to school with Geoff! What's it like hanging out with him?! Are you guys close and do you have classes together?!"

"We don't hang out." Noah rolled his eyes. "He's a partying football player and I'm pretty sure that he is failing classes too, considering the fact that he was already failing before this show started filming. No, we don't have any classes together. Can I get on the bus and go home now? Are we finished with these dumb questions?"

"Is it true that you signed up for Total Drama because you wanted to be like Geoff?" an Asian reporter asked him, shoving a camera in his face.

"I signed up for Total Drama as a joke by my friends." Noah smirked. "I never thought I would get selected and now I can't do my book report. I'm leaving and I've had enough of these questions."

Noah's bus pulled up and he got on it and placed his headphones on so he could ignore the paparazzi who followed him home. He hated the fame. He couldn't focus on his work since they started following him around. He would just have to pick a book from home to do his report on.

* * *

Noah went home and ignored the paparazzi on his lawn who were yelling random things at him. He went online and checked his email. There was nothing that great so he looked in his book shelf to see what he could find to do his report on. He was about to give up on finding a book when his computer started playing music, that meant that someone wanted to chat with him online. Noah sighed and went to his computer chair and saw he had a chat screen pop up.

_Hey Noah, I heard you got kicked out of the library. It's on TV. _

Noah sighed and smiled. It was from Gwen. They have been great friends for a long time but didn't hang out much because they didn't want rumors being spread.

_Yeah, I did. I hate the paparazzi. Can you help out?_

_Yeah, I'll send you some in the next package I'm sending you! Feel like doing your book report on Jack the ripper? _

_Did you say package? Does this mean I'm getting some of your famous apple spice muffins? _

_Definitely. ;) _

_You're the best. _

_I know. Gotta go. My brother just walked in the house with mud all over his shoes! _

_Have fun with that._

* * *

**That pretty much wrote itself. I loved Gwen and Noah's friendship that I added in. See? Noah is kinda living a normal life. lol I hope you guys enjoyed this. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

"Dude, they're following us." Geoff turned around to see at least 8 paparazzi people following them. It was really freaking him out.

"Just ignore them." Duncan rolled his eyes. "Let them snap all the pictures they want."

"They took pictures of me buying underwear." Geoff whispered to Duncan. "How are we supposed to buy stuff without them knowing?"

"Dude, is this like the first time you've been in public since the show ended?" Duncan laughed. "You're such a newbie at this. You just humor them and let them take the stupid pictures."

"This is just so weird." Geoff walked closely to Duncan as they entered Hot Topic with many of the paparazzi people following them and yelling questions at them. "They've been freaking me out since I've been back home. I don't even go anywhere. I just go to school and I come home!"

"Dude, chill out." Duncan laughed as he picked up a spiked wrist band. "What do ya think?"

"It's cool. I guess." Geoff agreed as he picked up a T-shirt and then put it back. "I just feel really weird about this. I had to tell my friend I couldn't go camping last weekend. How do you deal with it?!"

"You just tell them what they want to hear." Duncan grabbed two necklaces with feathers on them. One was white feathers and a pink heart and the other had black feathers and a red heart. Duncan walked up to the register and bought them both. "Watch this."

Duncan and Geoff walked out of the store while Duncan made sure to visibly hold both necklaces in his hand. The paparazzi instantly started to snap pictures of them both. They were having a field day with his purchase and Geoff was just confused.

"Duncan!" one reporter yelled. "Are they for Courtney or Gwen?!"

"Yes." Duncan answered the reporter who now looked confused.

"Duncan! which girl are you seeing?" Another reporter asked.

"A very special person." Duncan smirked at them. "One's for Courtney and one's for Gwen if you really want to know."

"Geoff!" a reporter yelled to him. "Where is Bridgette?! Are you two together still?! We saw her surfing at the beach last weekend and you were nowhere to be seen!"

"She lives really far away!" Geoff yelled. "I call her every night!"

"Duncan! Both girls still talk to you after what happened?!" a reporter shoved a microphone in his face.

"Of course. They can't get enough of me." Duncan smirked. "I'm not surprised. I've had great times with both of them on the show."

"Duncan!" a reporter yelled. "What's it like to star in a new show with Noah?! Word on the street is you two are playing roommates!"

"Maybe we are and maybe we aren't." Duncan told them. "I'm afraid I can't talk about any TV appearances at this time."

"Hey Geoff." a reporter stepped up to him. "What brings you to the mall?! Are you buying a gift for Bridgette?"

"I'm just out shopping and hanging out with one of my best friends." Geoff was getting really nervous. "Can we go now, Duncan?"

"Okay people!" Duncan started to push the crowd away. "Get lost! We're done here."

* * *

When the two of them got back to Duncan's house Geoff immediately sat on his couch. Geoff was shaking and taking deep breaths. Duncan was perfectly fine.

"Dude, you okay?" Duncan asked him.

"I hate those people following me." Geoff sighed. "That was horrible."

"Here." Duncan tossed the pink heart necklace at Geoff. "Mail it to Bridgette."

"Aren't you going to give those to Gwen and Courtney?" Geoff asked.

"Nah." Duncan rolled his eyes. "Both of them are being bitchy. Neither of them are talking to me right now anyway."

"So why did you tell them that you're seeing them?" Geoff asked.

"I just tell them what they want to hear." Duncan smirked. "I say I'm dating one of them at all times. They're already mad at me anyway, so why shouldn't I just tell the pap losers what they want to hear?"

Within minutes of saying that, Duncan sat on the couch next to Geoff when his phone started to go off. He smirked and showed Geoff who was calling him. Geoff couldn't help but laugh at how soon she heard about the mall trip.

"Hey Princess." Duncan answered with a laugh. "Finally decide to start talking to me?"

"No!" Courtney yelled. "Stop starting rumors about me that I'm into you! I haven't even seen you in over a month!"

"I can't help it." Duncan laughed. "The paparazzi eats this stuff up!"

"You better find another girl to eat it up!" Courtney yelled. "I'll sue you if you keep this up! It's getting old."

"So...Do you want the necklace?" Duncan asked her.

"No!" Courtney yelled and hung up.

"Well Courtney still hates me." Duncan smirked.

"I wish we were back on the island." Geoff sighed. "At least there they left us alone."

"I actually agree with you." Duncan sighed as he saw more paparazzi outside his house. "This is getting annoying."

* * *

**There we go! That's Geoff and Duncan together as friends at the mall. Who is going to get harassed by the paparazzi next?! We'll soon find out. **


End file.
